Poor Kangin
by Sulli Otter
Summary: kangin yang malang...      hahaha... mian yang udah baca Poor Kangin  Chapter 2 ...    itu terjadi kesalahan,,,, maklum author masih gaptek... hehehe... mian ya
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Poor Kangin  
Pairing : KangTeuk  
Genre : Humor  
Rating : G  
Warning : YAOI (don't like, don't read)  
Summary : bingung? baca ndiri aja deh..

author : Rhiezhona Sakarie

-  
annyeong...^^

aku admin baru disini and baru pertama kali ngepost FF.

moga kalian suka...

let's read...

Chapter [1]

hari ini couple yang paling terkenal gilanya di suju lagi jalan-jalan berdua.

"hyung kita mau kemana ne?". tanya kangin  
"euhm... kemana aja deh yang penting ma racoon ku sayang". kata leeteuk manja sambil bergelayutan dilenga kangin.

tak urung tindakan leeteuk itu membuat merah muka sang racoon.

"euhm...kita ke taman bermain aja yuk?" ajak kangin.  
"ehm...". leeteuk mengiyakan sambil mengangguk-angguk.

singkat cerita mereka berdua pergi ke taman bermain. mereka menaiki semua wahana yang ada, hingga tinggal wahana terakhir, yaitu *aduh apa namanya ya?... mian tiba2 aja lupa pas ngetik ne ff* roda raksasa *yah anggap aja seperti itu namanya reader... hueee mian*.

mereka pun mengantri untuk menaiki wahana tersebut hingga tiba giliran mereka dan akhirnya mereka masuk... perlahan wahana itu mulai merangkak (?) naik.

"uwaaa... indah sekali pemandangan sore ini kangin-ah..".

yang ditanya hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan malaikat yang ada disampingnya itu. dia memegang bahu leeteuk, menariknya hingga menghadap kearahnya. dia menatap leeteuk lama, lama sekali dan perlahan kepalanya berjalan(?) mendekat kearah leeteuk. leeteuk yang tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kang in perlahan memejamkan matanya. ketika jarak mereka sudah beberapa inci tiba2 saja

"hatchiiim". leeteuk bersin pas didepan wajah kangin.

"ah... teuk hyung kamu merusak suasana aja". ujar kangin sambil mengelap wajahnya.

"mian kangin ah... tiba2 aku pengen bersin". ujar leeteuk sambil memegang wajah kangin lama sekali... hingga mereka mulai mendekatkan wajah masing2.

semakin dekat hingga akhirnya?

tbc dulu ah.

annyeong... ^^

saya balik lagi ma ff saya

mohon reviewnya...

pkpknya semua yang udah baca kudu review (Ngancem mode on)


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : KangTeuk

Rating : G (Humor)

Warning : YAOI (don't like, don't read)

Summary : bingung? baca ndiri aja deh..

Disclaimer : KangTeuk milik mereka sendiri dan Tuhan...

annyeong readers…. ^^

hehe… saya balik lagi dengan FF gak jelas saya…..

mian lama ngepost nya…..

OK…. Semoga readers semuanya suka ma FF ini..

Let's read…^^

Chapter [2]

"mian kangin ah…. tiba2 aku pengen bersin". ujar leeteuk sambil memegang wajah kangin lama sekali… hingga mereka mulai mendekatkan wajah masing2.

semakin dekat hingga akhirnya?

"HATCHIIMMMMMMMMMMMM….". lagi-lgi leeteuk bersin dengan  
kencengnya sekenceng angin topan yang mampu memporak-porandakan suatu desa,,, eh…. gak ding hehe.

"HYUNGGGGG….. sebenernya niat gak seh?". Tanya kangin yang mulai sebal dengan tingkah leeteuk yang bolak-balik bersin.

"mi….. mia…. mian kangin ah,,,,,, udara terlau dingin, kamu kan tau kalo aku alergi dingin". Kata teukie dengan wajah memelas.

[ teukie : heh author... sejak kapan aku alergi dingin hah? (bertanya dengan tatapan membunuh)  
Author : sejak aku buat ff ne. (cuek)  
Teukie : (siap-siap bawa golok)  
Author : hueeeeeeeeee... mian,,,, kan aku cuman mau buat kangin sengsara aja buat dapat ciumannya teukie oppa. (mandang teukie dengan wajah melas 100 watt)  
Teukie : hehehe... bener juga ya, kan jarang tuh liat kangin mukanya kayak iblis gitu (gak jadi ngegorok author)  
Author : (ngelus dada lega)  
Kangin : (merah padam nahan marah)  
Author + Teukie : PLAKKKK *ditampar bolak – balik ma kangin*]

OK back to story

Kangin mengacuhkan teukie. Dia betul-betul marah dengan kelakuan hyungnya itu. Dia hanya mendengus sebal mendengar alasan teukie. Di biarkannya teukie yang sedang memandangnya dengan wajah memelas itu. Rasa simpatinya dah ilang terbang sama bersinya teukie tadi.

Dengan perlahan wahana yang mereka naiki itu mulai merangkak (?) naik hampir mencapai puncak. Ketika akan mencapai puncak teukie yang terpesona dengan pemandangan malam yang dilihatnya dari wahana yang mereka naiki itu spontak berteriak sambil memeluk manja lengan kangin, lupa kalo kangin lagi marah ples sebel ma dia.

"ya…. kangin-ah, liat,,,liat pemandangannya bagus sekali". Katanya dengan wajah sumringah dan senyum yang sangat tulus hingga kedua lesung pipinya terlihat. Kangin yang selalu kalah ma senyum hyungnya itu hanya mengiakan, tak rela dia merusak kebahagiaan hyungnya itu setelah melihat senyum kebahagiaannya itu.

"ne….. memang indah hyung'. Jawabnya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

Saat wahana yang mereka naiki itu sampai puncak tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"bagi para pengunjung yang sedang menaiki wahana bianglala ini kami mohon maaf karna ada gangguan dengan mesinnya, jadi kami mohon bersabar sekitar 10 menit agar kami bisa segera memperbaiki kerusakannya". Kata petugas wahana tersebut.

Teukie yang kaget karena wahana yang mereka naiki berhenti tiba-tiba ketika sampai dipuncak spontan langsung memeluk kangin erat. Kangin yang kaget karena teukie tiba-tiba memeluknya erat kontan menoleh kearah hyungnya itu. Tapi dia menyesal karna telah melakukan itu, dia dapat melihat wajah hyungnya itu sangat dekat dengannya, hanya berjarak beberapa centi aja darinya. Mereka saling memandang (lagi), suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat romantis, mereka kembali terbawa suasana dan saling mendekatkan diri masing-masing. Ketika bibir akan bersentuhan dalam waktu beberapa detik lagi dan lagi (sampek capek author ngetiknya) mereka gagal berciuman karena tiba-tiba hp leeteuk berbunyi yang membuat mereka kaget dan saling menjauhkan diri masing-masing.

Teukie mengangkat telpon dari managernya tersebut. Setelah selesai menerima telpon dia menghadap kangin. Lagi-lagi wajah kangin terlihat marah. "sial sekali seh malam ini, masa' kami mau berciuman aja banyak gangguannya. Manager hyung juga ngapain coba pake acara nelpon-nelpon segala sekarang kangin marah lagi kan…. aish…. mana susah lagi baiknya kalo lagi ngambek". Leeteuk memikirkan cara lain agar kangin tak marah lagi terhadapnya. Sementara itu kangin sedang dongkol sekali, kemarahan sudah dpuncak ubun-ubun. "kenapa hari ini sial sekali seh" pikirnya. Lalu dengan kasar ditariknya tangan leeteuk hingga jatuh kepelukannya. Di tangkupkannya kedua tangannya di pipi leeteuk dan bersiap hendak menciumnya lagi tapi sayangnya wahan yang mereka naiki telah berhenti dan sudah saatnya mereka keluar selain itu sudah banyak pasang mata menatap mereka. "cih… gagal lagi" pikirnya, lalu dengan perasaan jengkel yan sudah bercampu aduk itu dia menarik tangan leeteuk keluar dari wahana tersebut.

Dia terus menarik teukie hingga mereka sampai diparkiran dan mendorong leeteuk masuk kedalam mobil. Dia menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi karena perasaan jengkel masih bersarang di hatinya. Leeteuk yang melihat tingkah kangin itu menjadi takut. Dia berpegang erat pada jok mobil itu sambil mulutnya komat-kamit mengucapkan doa.

"semoga selamat….semoga selamat" ucapnya dalam hati. Tak lama mereka sampai didorm. Kangin terus mendiamkan leeteuk hingga mereka sudah masuk kedalam dorm.

Leeteuk yang merasa didiamkan sama kangin jadi merasa heran. "kenapa dia mendiamkanku, yang terakhir tadi kan bukan salahku, aish… dasar kangin bodoh. Terus kenapa dorm ne sepi sekali? Kemana semua dongsaeng-dongsaeng ku? Apa mereka ada acara dan belum pulang? Ah…. sudah lah, sekarang aku harus minta maaf sama kangin". Ujarnya dalam hati.

Tbc lagi ah... hehe **

gimana? kependekan ya? ngebosenin ya?

Gaje ya? humornya gak ada ya?

aish….. saya gak pandai seh buat humor….

moga kalian suka ya…. ^^

jangan lupa Review ya,,, ^^

ditunggu lo Reviewnya…^^


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : Poor Kangin  
Pairing : KangTeuk  
Rating : G (Humor)  
Warning : YAOI (don't like, don't read)

Summary : bingung? baca ndiri aja deh..

Annyeong…? ^^^

hehehe…. balik lagi ma dengan ff yang sama…. karena saya ngepostnya lama jadi saya post mpe chap. akhir

dibaca ya?

semoga kalian suka

Ok….. Let's Read

[Chapter 3]

Dia melangkah kekamar nya dan kangin. Dibukanya pintu kamar pelan-pelan. Dia melihat kangin sudah berbaring dengan mata tertutup, masih nampak raut kekesalan diwajahnya. "kangin-ah" panggilnya dengan pelani. Kangin diam tak menjawab. " kangi-ah… mianhae" ucapnya lagi. " apa kamu masih marah?" tanyanya lagi. " sudah lah hyung… aku mau tidur aku capek" kata kangin dan langsung membalikkan badannya memunggungi leeteuk. Leeteuk semakin merasa bersalah terhadap kekasihnya itu, " harus kugunakan cara apa lagi agar dia mau memaafkanku" pikirnya. "aha….. bukankah dia paling tidak bisa melihatku menagis" tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas diotaknya. "baiklah…. maafkan aku kangin-ah, aku harus menggunakan kelemahan mu untuk memaafkan aku". Ujarnya dalam hati.

"hiks…. hiks…." leeteuk memulai aktingnya untuk menagis. Kangin yang merasa mendengar suara orang menagis langsung berbalik menghadap leeteuk.

" hyung… kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan menghadap hyungnya. " hiks… maafkan aku kangin-ah,,,, hiks… jangan marah sama aku, jangan diamkan aku lagi (jiah…. bahasanya leeteuk kagak nahann)" ucap leeteuk yang entah kenapa dia jadi menangis betulan.

" aish… hyung sudahlah jangan menangis lagi, iya..iya aku maafin, udah ya jangan nangis lagi? Kamu kan tau aku paling gak bisa melihat mu menangis" pintanya sambil mengelap air mata leeteuk menggunakan jarinya. "benaekah?" tanya leeteuk. " iya…." kata kangin dan langsung menarik leeteuk kedalam pelukannya.

"YESSSSSSSS" teriak leeteuk dalam hati. "baiklah aku akan menciumnya" tambahnya lagi. Dia mengelus lembut kedua pipi kangin dan perlahan mendekatkan dirinya. Ketika jarak mereka sudah tinggal beberapa inci…

"HYUNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" teriak semua dongsaengnya dari pintu kamar mereka. Sontak mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati makhluk-makhluk pengganggu itu sudah berdiri didepan pinyu kamar mereka.

"YAAAAAAA…. kenapa kalian mengganggu kami hah?" gusar kangin yang rencananya gagal lagi akibat ulah mereka. Karena jengkel dia berdiri dan menghampiri mereka semua. Merasa hawa pembunuh yang keluah dari tubuh appa yang sangat ditakuti itu mereka semua lari berpencar. Kangin mengejar mereka satu-satu dan menjitaknya.

"Hyung jahat banget seh, sakit tau" ucap mereka serentak. "siapa suruh menggangguku" ucapnya cuek.

Dia pun kembali kekamarnya berharap leeteuk masih menunggunya. Ketika dia sudah masuk didapatinya hyung tercintanya itu sudah terlelap dalam alam mimpi.

"hah…. pada akhirnya aku tak mendapatkan ciuman darinya sama sekali" katanya dalam hati. "haha…..poor kangin" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum miris.

========== F I N ============ 

Yeah…. akhirnya tamat juga…..

Review ya?

ditunggu ^^


End file.
